


A Priest in Heat

by ElevatorAction13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alpha Enrico Maxwell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Alexander Anderson, Omega Verse, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob, sex desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorAction13/pseuds/ElevatorAction13
Summary: When Anderson enters yet another heat at an inopportune time, his alpha Enrico has to satisfy him enough until they have enough time to fuck to their heart's desire. Pure smut fic, omegaverse dynamics with Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell from Hellsing. It's wet and wild.





	A Priest in Heat

Enrico Maxwell was trying his best to ignore the hot-blooded man constantly coming between him and his work. No matter how much he pushed him away, Anderson would return immediately, nuzzling into the side of his neck and grabbing desperately at Enrico’s chest, and making those damnable lusty mewls. It was both a constant distraction and a painful source of frustration. Anderson was hot, both in appearance and in temperature, his body warm against Enrico’s. It was arousing powerful needs within the Bishop, ones he would soon have to act on if it kept up like this.

“Alexander for heaven’s sake! Enough!” With a forceful shove he pushed the huge man clear off of him, sending him to the floor on his ass.

“Not now! I have to work, and you’re making it impossible!” Huffing in annoyance, he re-arranged his papers, getting everything back in order and ignoring the heady scent that Anderson had just started to have. It would only get stronger from here on out.

“Ah can’t help et.” Anderson groaned pitifully as he got back up. He was breathing hot, heavy breaths, as he made his way back over to his lover. Instead of going straight for him, he went over to the other side of the expansive desk and bent over upon it. “Maxwell…”

Enrico was gripping the pen in his hand painfully hard. Anderson was staring at him with needy desperate eyes, his entire body submissive and asking for use.

“You’re not even in your full heat yet. Go take a cold bath.” He tore his eyes away and went back to work, but not before reaching for a rose scented handkerchief and pressing it to his nose. It barely made a dent in Anderson’s heat scent, but it was something, something to stave off the aggressive desire to take and claim the vulnerable omega in front of him.

“Enrico anything! Ah just need something from ye!” He pleaded, sticking out his ass more, his legs splayed.

“If I didn’t have this meeting coming up I would, but I need to focus. I’ll take care of you when you truly need it.”

“Ah need et now!” Anderson slammed a fist on the table; disrupting the order that Enrico had given his work and making his pen shake on the paper, causing his handwriting to turn into an ugly scribble.

That was it. His alpha instincts kicked in, overcome with and angry lust. “ _ **How dare you**_.” He hissed venomously, and just like that Anderson cowered under his partner’s glare.

“You’re making this **_extremely_** hard on both of us.” He rose from his chair and went around his desk, dragging the tips of his gloved fingers over the wood.  
“Do you know how hard this is for me? This meeting is important, yet here you are distracting me.”

He drove his hand deep into Anderson’s blonde locks and twisted, drawing a meek cry from his heated partner.

“Maxwell, Ah’m sorry, Sir.”

“Sir. It’s so hard to get you to call me that other than these times.” He yanked again and Anderson let out another delicious cry. The blood rushed to his groin at the sight of his needy omega spreading his legs even further for him, beckoning him to fuck his thirsty ass.

“I should just leave you here to suffer as punishment.”

“Nae! Please Sir, Ah need ye, please take care o’ meh, Ah’ll leave ye alone, Ah won’t bother ye. Ah’m yers when ye decide tae use meh Sir.”

Anderson looked back at him with pleading eyes, and Enrico could feel how he trembled under his hand.

“Fine. Because I am such a caring lover I’ll show you some mercy today.” Enrico crooned, stroking the back of Anderson’s head fondly, making the paladin purr.

“Thank you Sir. Yer sae guid tae meh.”

“I know I am.” Enrico grinned in satisfaction at Anderson’s pliancy. Hands settling on Anderson’s belt, he undid the fastenings and tugged them down around the man’s spread knees. Gazing down at his partner’s round, tight ass, he rand his hand down over the fine curvature and up between his buttocks. Anderson’s shivered and huffed, wiggling his hips in an irresistible fashion. Enrico rewarded him with a hard ass-smack, pulled his glove off with his teeth, and then slipped his hand under the elastic band and down between his ass cheeks.

“My, how wet you are, this early too. It’s good to know how much you want me during your seasons.” His lover’s slick coated his fingers as he rubbed his tight hole, feeling it twitch in response. Anderson said nothing, but moaned loudly at the stimulation and backed his ass into Enrico’s tantalizing fingers.

“No need for lube, you’re quite ready. Just get this off- there we are.”

Anderson’s underwear fell down to join his pants at his knees, and Enrico spread his thick butt cheeks to admire the wet, pink asshole of his partner.

Drawing back he removed his other glove, threw it to the ground with the other, and quickly undid his pants, freeing the strong erection he had been sporting. His impressive cock stood up in complete arousal, the rosy red tip already oozing pre cum.

Anderson craned his head around to get a look at his alpha’s cock, making a shuddering moan at the sight. It eased his needs just to see his lover ready to rut him.

“Please Maxwell, sir, Ah need ye.”

“Shhh, I know. I know. My poor Alexander~ It must be so hard for you.” Stroking the inside of Anderson’s ass cheeks, he pressed his index finger to his omega’s asshole and gradually slipped inside, until he could go no further. It drew delicious cries of pleasure from his subordinate, and he himself couldn’t help but moan. Anderson’s ass squeezed his finger as he rubbed his insides, searching for the sweet prostate that would send Anderson shaking.

“Ahh! Ahh aye! Sir! Maxwell!” Anderson moaned and cried and bucked into his finger, dripping slick all over his alpha’s hand.

“There we go, there we are, just what you love and **_need_**.” Enrico was thrilled and pleased with his skill at taking care of his horny mate. Gripping the big, thick cock of his omega he gave it hard, firm pumps as he massaged into Anderson’s sweet spot relentlessly.

Anderson’s head lay on the desk, unable to hold it up under the onslaught. His mouth hung open, drooling and panting and moaning sloppy, inarticulate words. He was putty under Enrico’s hands, willing to be owned and taken by his alpha, his boss, his master.

“Alright, enough of that.” Enrico dropped Anderson’s cock and withdrew his finger out with a wet pop. He gave a slight smack to the back of Anderson’s head and growled in warning when his mate started up a complaining whine, silencing him. Enrico held his own cock and stroked it, lubricating it up with Anderson’s own slick until it was dripping wet.

“Now then, let’s see if you still have some manners left in your sinful body. What do we say?”

Anderson’s body jerked as Enrico pressed the head of his cock to his asshole, making him gasp sharply. “Ah, Ah want ye tae fuck meh Sir, please, ef et’s not tae much trouble. Please fuck meh Maxwell.”

“It’d be my **_pleasure_**.”

Grabbing hold of Anderson’s ass with one hand, he led his cock inside of Anderson’s ass with the other. It was deliciously slow going, with Enrico letting out a low drawn out moan as he entered the tight wet heat of Anderson’s ass. He was squeezed and massaged as he entered, his omega’s body welcoming him with greedy hunger that took him in until Enrico’s crotch was flush with Anderson’s ass.

“Maxwell! Aye, thank ye! Thank ye sae much!” Anderson cried out with relieved glee, clawing the desk in unbearable excitement. “Yer sae guid tae meh, Ah dinnae deserve such ae kind alpha.”

“Nonsense. A wonderful alpha like me only deserves the best omega my dear.” He purred and gave the back of Anderson’s head a pet, then grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back harshly. “A good, perfect, submissive omega.”

Enrico pulled back and slammed his engorged cock hard right into his partner’s prone ass, letting out a dominant growl as the heat enveloped him and keeping a harsh hold on Anderson’s hair. The man under him could only cry out in pleasure from the ruthless treatment. His round, plump ass shook and jiggled as Enrico fucked him hard and fast, wasting no time in reducing him to a drooling, incoherent mess.

Sweat dripped down his back in beads as he “worked”. Loud wet slaps reverberated throughout the room with each deep penetrating thrust, with each greedy intrusion into Anderson’s hot, wet ass. Slick splashed out from the omega and ran down his legs, soaking his pant legs and pooling in between his spread out legs. It just made the sex easier, and Enrico pounded harder into him, grunting from exertion but filled with lust and overcome with pleasure. Anderson was so prone under him, his whole body shaken by the fucking he was enduring, the way he moaned and panted, and how he even pushed back against Enrico, still needing more.

“Fuck meh! Fuck meh Maxwell! Fuck meh fuck meh!”

Enrico grinned a predatory smile and gave Anderson’s ass a vicious spank. “Louder!”

“FUCK MEH!” Anderson cried out in pain and pleasure. “FUCK MEH!”

Enrico rained down more mean blows upon Anderson’s already abused rump. “Louder! Beg me more!” He demanded, spanking him fucking him, the desk and all it’s contents shaking from the violent sex ensuing on top of it.

“Maxwell! Maxwell! Master! Sir! PLEASE FUCK MEH! Dinnae stop! Dinnae stop please! Ah need ye Sir! Ah need ye sae much! Ah need ye! Fuck meh!” Anderson held nothing back in his desperate pleas and pushed back into each of Enrico’s thrusts. His alpha was in him deep, fucking his tight sopping hole and buried in his insides. “Ah luv having ye inside meh! Ah need ye inside o’ meh!”

“Oh and I love being inside of you!” Enrico threw his head back in ecstasy. He was getting close. “You’re so tight Alexander! I’m close, help your alpha finish!”  
Anderson pushed back hard with every thrust and did just as he was told, squeezing the cock stirring his insides and groaning Maxwell’s name. Their bodies slammed together in a violent cacophony of heat-driven sex, each fueled on by their undeniable natures.

The pressure built up in Enrico’s groin more and more, pounding Anderson harder as he felt himself reaching that point of no return. His cock swelled, making Anderson let out a whimpering moan as the bulk of Enrico’s knot was thrust right against his hole.

“Ahh Anderson, Alexander, Alexander!” He moaned and threw his head back, bucking into his partner in spastic, jerky thrusts as he came, squeezing Anderson’s round ass hard enough to bruise. His swollen cock spilled in his partner, filling the omega’s belly up with a heavy load of his alpha’s hot, thick cum, with his bulbous knot tight up against Anderson’s stretched out asshole. The sensation of being filled sent Anderson over his own edge and he arched his back and cried out his mate’s name in a cry of pure ecstasy. “Maxwell! Maxwell thank ye! Ahhhh! Maxwell!”

Thick streams of cum shot from Anderson’s violently twitching cock, coating the front of the Bishop’s desk with a heavy layer of his seed as the man shook and groaned, a complete slave to his orgasm.

Both men utterly drained, they remained together, Enrico still buried in the hot wet ass of his omega, and Anderson still laying prone on the desk, his head lolled to the side as his mouth lay open and eyes staring aimlessly ahead, the warmth of his alpha deep inside of him.

“Good boy.” Enrico rasped out, still struggling to catch his breath. “Good boy.” Reaching forward, he lightly pet his partner’s sweaty head, then started slowly pulling out.

“W-wait! Nae!” Anderson shot to life to beg Enrico. “Ae little longer! Ye dinnae even knot meh!”

“I know, I know.” He conceded tiredly, slipping his cock out from Anderson with a soaked squelch. Cum and slick gushed out onto the floor, widening the already large puddle at their feet. “I don’t have time to knot you. I want to, but not now.” He let out a heavy sigh and reached over for some tissues, cleaning the cum and slick from his partner’s ass. “Tomorrow, after the meeting.”

“Aye?” Anderson shivered, gently placated by Enrico’s care.

“All day and night, after my meeting.” He leaned over Anderson’s back to kiss up his partner’s muscular pillar of a neck, the salt of sweat thick on his lips. “I can’t wait to take proper care of you.”

“Maxwell.” Anderson whispered, moaning softly as one of Enrico’s hands stroked his side tenderly. “Ah luv ye.”

“Ti amo, ti desidero, ti adoro.” Enrico spoke, his voice an elegant stream of romantic love from his shapely and full roman lips.

Anderson could not resist flipping over. He had to see his lover’s face and kiss those sweet speaking lips.

Wrapped in the sleepy warmth of their shared afterglow, the mated pair held one another and kissed tenderly, both taking a well-earned few minutes of blissful rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Enrico dropped the last of the dirty towels into the trash; they weren’t worth washing at this point. His desk and floor were wiped clean, and they had done their best to try and remove all traces of their coupling. Not that it mattered that much, their illicit relationship was quite known about within the walls of Iscariot, and even the Vatican. It was impossible to hide such a strong pair bond Anderson and Enrico shared, and everyone knew why the paladin would retreat to and seclude himself in the Chief’s quarters for days at a time every now and then. No one did anything though, despite the knowledge.

No one within the Vatican walls was pure and free from their natures after all.

As long as the public knew nothing, it didn’t matter if couplings and matings took place.

Freshly washed and in a new change of clothes, Enrico sat back into his desk and frowned. The tryst had made him forget for a time just how much work was left for him to do.

Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee, took up his pen, and got back to work.

Sighing, Anderson relaxed and sunk down further into the cool bath he was soaking in, so kindly made for him by his lover. Enrico had even poured in his precious lavender bath oils, filling Anderson’s lungs and body with every deep inhale he took of the calming herb. His heat sated temporarily and his body cooled and calmed by the bath, he closed his eyes, and drifted off, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late when Enrico finally felt satisfied enough with his work to retire. He looked forward to just getting into bed and getting some well earned sleep, but that dream was quickly squashed right when he entered his bedroom.

Awake, naked, and fully on display on top of all of the bed sheets was Anderson. The heavy scent of the omega’s musk slammed into Enrico’s tired body, bringing life back into his tired eyes and bringing his focus directly onto Anderson’s splayed open legs, a perfect view of his thick juicy erect cock and inviting ass.

“Damn it Alexander, again.” He groaned, aroused, but still so tired. Tired enough that the penetrating scent of a heat getting close to its penultimate state caused him more grief than pleasure. Work could sour even life’s greatest pleasures.

“Ye ken Ah can’t help et, especially wit’ ye right here.” He purred, lifting his hips up off the bed. “Just another quick round, please? Ah need ye tae take care o’ meh.”

Enrico’s skin prickled with involuntary excitement. “Stop, no, stop it, I cannot deal with this tonight.” He threw his hands up and stormed across the room to his closet. “I have to rest, and you have to wait.”

Undressing quickly, he was about to throw on some pajamas when strong arms circled him from behind. Anderson had grabbed him unawares, and by how he nuzzled and purred against him, was unwilling to let go.

“Ah luv ye~”

“I know, I know I love you too but Alex, Alex, Alex!” Enrico finally managed to spin around in that vice like grip to try and push Anderson away, but that was not going to work this time. Anderson was adamant and desperate, and it was taking Enrico everything not to give in. He was not going to spend all night up before such an important function tomorrow. He was not going to repeat the last time where that exact thing occurred.

Anderson did not know how horrifying it was to be dead tired in front of a group of Church officials, and know that they all knew exactly WHY.

Making low, groaning sounds, Anderson nuzzled his nose down into the side of Enrico’s neck and licked at his sensitive flesh, nibbling and sucking, and making the alpha in his arms hot.

“Just fuck meh again, one more time before bed, Ah need ye. Ah want ye tae cum en meh ahn knot meh and just fill me!”

Enrico was rock hard at this point. There was no way he could resist the screaming in his head, the fire in his groins, urging him to take his horny partner and pin him to the bed and fuck him until his voice was hoarse.  
“Alexander, I hate how alluring you are.” He whispered right before taking his partner in a heated kiss, his hands grabbing Anderson by his hair and yanking him close. Anderson near melted into his hold, forcing Enrico to stumble backwards, but he twisted in time and threw the beefy man onto the bed on his back.

“Stay there. I have an idea that will satisfy both of us.” He pointed a commanding finger down at Anderson, who laid back and obeyed, legs open.

Pulling himself away from the erotic sight in front of him, Enrico went to his closet and went to a certain locked chest. Taking a key out from it’s hidden place under a pair of well-shined shoes, he unlocked the chest, and looking inside, grinned.

“Enrico?” Anderson whined, twisting on the sheets a bit. “Whit? Ye coming back or not?”

“Hush, Ah’m setting something up. There we are.”

Coming out of the closet, Enrico held in one of his hands a massive silicon dildo, big and as thick as his arm. It was pearly white and shimmery, and even had a massive knot molded into its base.

In his other hand he held a big bottle of lube, a plastic syringe full of lube, and a curious plastic tube that trailed out the base of the dildo.

Anderson craned his head to look, then got very excited.

“When did ye get that?”

“After the last time you kept me up all night fucking. A gift to satisfy you until I come back tomorrow to properly and thoroughly breed you like you deserve.” Enrico spoke slowly, deliberately, as he got up close and against Anderson’s aching groin.

Anderson visibly shuddered and bucked his hips lightly. “Please, Ah want ye tae use that en meh.”

“Turn over.” Enrico ordered, and Anderson did, sticking his big bubble ass up in the air. Enrico stroked his own cock, and set the sex toys down. He wanted to play with his omega a little bit longer.

“You’re so beautiful and sexy, Alexander.” He leaned over and pressed his body against Anderson’s back to kiss and bite at his strong shoulders. Without any warning his slipped two fingers deep inside of his wet, dripping ass and thrust hard.

“Ahh! Ahh! Rico!” The paladin cried and shook, gripping the bed sheets and balling the fabric in his hands. Slick gushed from out between Enrico’s fingers between his thrusts, the strong ring of muscle and his omega’s insides squeezing and massaging his digits. The male body beneath him ached for more, it had pressing needs beyond foreplay, but Enrico enjoyed this, enjoyed getting to stroke and press against all of Anderson’s inner buttons.

“Easy, easy, let me take over.” Enrico said gently, ceasing his own pleasuring to stroke up and down Anderson’s back. Curling his fingers, he pushed rubbed into Anderson’s prostate, and the paladin yelled a strained, pained cry. Cum dripped from his engorged cock head and onto the bed in a small yet growing puddle.

Anderson tried to raise his head but Enrico pinned it down, making the omega groan in delight and another spurt of cum to shoot from his cock.

“Stay, down. I don’t feel like wrestling tonight.”

“Aye~” Anderson moaned, rubbing his cheek against the bed, letting his alpha dominate him.

Moving his hand to Anderson’s hard, thick, blood-engorged cock, Enrico stroked it slowly as he continued to massage his prone partner’s insides. With every stroke he made sure to rub his lover’s sweet spot, eliciting a jerk of the hips and heady moans at each pass.

Made vulnerable, Anderson lay against the bed panting, breathing heavy breaths of dazed pleasure. Enrico’s long, strong, slender fingers were experts when it came to sending him into a world of ecstasy.

Enrico could feel his partner’s cock start twitching, and felt his insides tighten more and more. “Someone’s close, aren’t you? Needy boy, so eager to cum.”

Anderson cried out a weak sound of retort, unable to articulate. Smirking, Enrico suddenly stopped all stimulation, pulling out his fingers with a wet squelch and taking up the large, heavy fake cock in his hands.

He slapped his omega’s thick ass with the head of the cock.

“Scoot forward! I’m tired of kneeling on the floor.”

Anderson whined and craned his head up to send his partner a pitiful glance. “Cannae ye just keep going?”

Enrico slapped his disobedient subordinate’s wet ass again, this time with the flat palm of his hand.

This made the horny omega yelp and finally do as he was told, moving forward on the bed and giving Enrico the space to settle himself down next to his aching rear end.  
“Good boy.” Enrico grinned, stroking the round curves of Anderson’s reddened buttocks. Grabbing his partner by his writhing hips, in a sudden mighty display of hidden strength he flipped the man over, meeting Anderson’s bewildered expression with a prideful, satisfied smirk.

“You’re so handsome from any angle, but I particularly like this one.” Enrico whispered, as he looked hard into Anderson’s eyes, his hands spreading the man’s legs wide. His own cock ached, wanting to bury it in that so-close-to-perfect ripeness butthole but he knew that would result in a nightlong sex-fest. Once Enrico began to rut his omega he couldn’t stop until they were both completely sated, which could take a day or more.

“Enrico, please, please fuck meh, any way ye wish Ah just need ye.” Anderson begged, his hands twisting in the sheets and his eyes full of desperation.

“Shhh, I know, I’ll take care of you. Just let me take over and enjoy.”

Lifting up Anderson’s ass a bit with a small push under the rump, Enrico took up the dildo and pressed the thick, bulbous head to Anderson’s pink and ready asshole. Holding his hip, Enrico pushed and Anderson shivered, and finally yelled in pleasure as the head popped in.

“Ahhh! Maxwell! Aye! Et’s sae BIG!”

“Yes! I knew you’d love a challenge!” Enrico laughed in glee and thrust the huge cock in, hilting his omega hard and fast and making the massive man beneath him cry out and arch his back violently upwards!

“MAXWELL!”

“Too much for you?”

“Nae! Ah luv et! Ah luv ye! More! Please! Please meh beloved alpha!”

“Yes! Yes I love seeing you so wild! Let me drive you wilder! Let me satisfy your lewd urges!”

Pulling the dildo all the way out, slowly, steadily, Enrico took a moment to savor the view of Anderson’s stretched moist butthole straining around the wide girth of the false cock. “ _Bellissimo_." Enrico uttered quietly, tracing a finger around the edges of his partner’s sensitive hole, shivering as he heard his omega mewl and whimper.

He needed to get back to work.

Holding the cock, he slammed it hard deep, deep into his mate’s ass, fully into his belly until the huge knot was pushing against Anderson’s exhausted hole.  
“AHHH! Maxwell! Enrico! Ahh! Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck meh!”

Anderson’s whole body was rocked back and forth violently as Enrico slammed the dildo in and out of his ass, making him scream and moan with mad abandon. His mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out, eyes unfocused and staring into the open air as his hands tore at the bed sheets.

Round beads of sweat bloomed from all over vast field of Anderson’s chest, soaking the thick coarse hairs that oaked his body and sticking them to his skin. His nipples were erect and stiff, pointing up delicately from his strong chest, out from the soaked forest of chest hair.

Enrico pounded him mercilessly, the muscles in his arms flexing and straining to thrust the heavy silicon cock harder and harder into his mate’s ass. He was focused on his work, enthralled with the image of the massive man prone and wracked with lust beneath him. His cock ached but he ignored it; he needed both of his hands for this most joyful of tasks.

“My beautiful slut of a paladin. Look at you, your lacivious face, what kind of priest are you? Dirty, filthy horny omega whore.”

“Mmmm! Aye! Aye Ah’m yer slut! Ah’m yer omega slut! Ah luv ye! This es sae guid Ah need ye!”

Grunting with effort, sweat dripped from Enrico’s face in heavy drops. He couldn’t take his eyes off his partner, either watching his asshole stretch and gush slick from around the cock or at the man’s statue-esque body and his clouded eyes.

“I love you too, oh Alexander! Ti amo Alexander, ti voglio bene!”

Anderson took in a deep gasp of air and arched his back, moaning loudly and shaking. His body tightened, his skin tingled. He was getting so close but he just couldn’t reach it.

“You want the knot? Are you ready to be tied?”

“A-Aye!” Anderson stretched his legs back and put them up by his head. A remarkable feat of flexibility that gave Enrico a pure unadulterated view of his full ass and hole.

Pulling the cock back, Enrico hesitated a moment, then leaned up and placed a domineering kiss on his partner’s mouth. “Ti amo.” He whispered against his omega’s feverish face, then resumed his prior placement and slammed the cock, knot and all, far into his ready body.

Anderson screamed and arched up towards the heavens. The enormous knot had popped into him and sent him over the edge. Cum shot from his cock like a fountain, high into the air and splattering all over his own body. The viscous white, hot fluid coated his chest, landed in his gasping mouth, fell onto his face, his hair, he shot load after load as his body was wracked by wave after wave of intense orgasms.

“You’re stunning!” Enrico cried as he watched his beautiful mate climax so dramatically. “Wait, I forgot!”

Quickly he reached down and grabbed the full syringe, and in one push shot a load of false cum into his mate, making the omega moan again.

“Enrico! Enrico, Maxwell, luv, thank ye! Thank ye!”

Lube both artificial and natural leaked from Anderson’s full hole, and the man collapsed, his body falling limp onto the bed as he lay there panting like a heated dog.

Having finished his duty as an alpha, Enrico decided it was time for him to be pleasured, and moved up on the bed and laid down, placing his still erect cock right in Anderson’s open mouth.

“Suck me.” Enrico commanded, tired, but still with force in his voice.

“Mmmm.” Anderson rolled over and moaned as he happily took his loving alpha’s berry red cock head into his mouth. Salty pre-cum coated his tongue as he sucked and licked his partner’s head, steadily working his way down further down the shaft.

“Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh Alexander, yes, your mouth is so wet and hot, I am drunk with you~”

Enrico moaned, digging his hands into Anderson’s hair and pushing his head forward. The man expertly swallowed his cock, taking it deep into his mouth and down his throat. Wet, sloppy sounds and muffled groans came from him as he worked, sucking and massaging his alpha’s dick with loving attention. After the display Enrico has witnessed and his intense arousal, it didn’t take long for him to reach his own marvelous ending.

“Alexander! Ti amo! My love!”

Throwing his head back in a strangled cry of pleasure Enrico came into Anderson’s mouth, filling his throat with his hot cum. Anderson gurgled, struggling to swallow the thick load of fluid so quickly filling his mouth. Cum sputtered from his lips and his Adam’s apple bobbed thickly with each big swallow.

With one final jerk, Enrico finished and let out a sigh of immense relief. He could relax finally, and fell lax against the bed in a hot heap.

Choking back the final remnants of cum, Anderson removed the cock from his mouth and took in needed gasps of air. “Ye loched that?” He choked out.

“Christ Anderson _of course.”_

Enrico frantically moved down the bed so he could be flush against his beloved partner and kiss his passionately. Holding each other tightly, the two men shared a desperate, messy kiss, both Enrico’s and Anderson’s cum being shared between their two mouths and their hands gripping each other’s backs.

They were both completely covered in sweat, and cum and slick coated their skin, but the mated pair was exhausted, too tired to get up and get to a shower. They only had enough energy to lay together, Anderson’s head tucked into Enrico’s neck with his alpha curled protectively around him.

He was in bliss, the large hard knot still tied deep in his ass and his mate close to him. Burying his nose in the crook of Enrico’s neck he took in a breath of his alpha musk and purred, feeling a great sense of calm wash over him. A good fuck and a rest in the comforting embrace of his mate, it was enough to make even the most persistent of heats subside for a while.

Pressing his lips to Anderson’s head, Enrico gave soft kisses to whatever inch of his partner he could reach. He hugged him close and sighed. He was well aware of the relief Anderson felt, and that brought him an immense sense of satisfaction and fulfillment. How dearly he loved his mate, and down in his heart it brought him joy to take care of him like only a good alpha could.

Enrico resolved to do even better tomorrow after he returned.

“Do you need anything Alexander?” Enrico asked, petting the back of the man’s head.

“Mm, aye, Ah need ye tae not leave tomorrow. Ah’m going tae suffer while yer gone.”

Enrico let out a weak chuckle, despite the statement hurting him inside. “I’m sorry, if this meeting wasn’t so important you know I’d never leave you. I love you.”

“Ah ken, Ah luv ye tae.” He nuzzled into his mate’s chest lovingly, adoringly. “Ah want tae sleep with ye just loch this.”

“Of course. You want to keep the cock in?”

“Aye. Feels guid.”

Enrico smiled and let go for a second to roll over and turn off the bedside lamp and pull down the sheets. He guided his tired partner under the covers and made sure he was comfortable before cuddling up close once more.

“Goodnight Alexander. Get some sleep. God knows we both need it.”

“Luv ye Enrico.”

“Love you too.”

Alpha and omega curled up together, tired from sex and warm in a soft nest of pillows and blankets, feel asleep as soon as they closed their eyes. 

 


End file.
